Another me
by sapphirerose421
Summary: Kuroba Kaito, known as the "prince charming" of Ekoda High just wishes to be left alone. An unlikely rescue leading up to a chance encounter leaves him wondering about his polar opposite, the school's ice prince, Kudo Shinichi. While trying to unravel the mystery of the other, will both poker faces shatter? And will the two get to know the people behind the masks? AU-sorta/KaiShin
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again. Wow its been forever... Sorry about that! Here is a new fic that has nothing to do with Christmas besides being posted on the day!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DCMK**

 **Warning: slight depression, hiding true selves, ooc, grammar errors, maybe slight divergence from canon (not sure yet)**

 **Title: Another me by the Cab... has nothing to do with the song though. I was listening to it and I realized the title could work and it was better than the one I had before so boom. there. yes.**

 **Enjoy! (plz)**

* * *

Kaito sighed as the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. He stood up and began to pack his bags, not noticing as a blushing classmate approached him shyly.

" Umm… Kaito-kun, may I borrow yesterday's notes? I was here yesterday and you take really good notes do I was hoping..." she trailed off, eyes wide and doe-like as she silently begged the teenage magician.

Kaito plastered on a bright smile," sure Kaya-chan. Here you go! Ask me if there is anything you don't understand, okay?" The girl, Kaya, nodded and ran to her friends blushing from head to toes as they began chatting excitedly. Kaito turned, really to get out of school in the fastest way possible (even if it meant jumping out of a third story classroom's window) but, unfortunately, he was stopped by more of his classmates who wished to spend time with the "prince" of Ekoda High.

Yes, Kuroba Kaito is known by the entire school as the prince charming much to his own personal chagrin. However, outwardly, he put up his poker face and smiled energetically at his classmates. For years now he has kept his father's teachings in his heart and hid himself behind his poker face but now, he thought, now it was getting tiring. He no longer held onto that inkling of hope that one day someone will see past his mask and strip him of his defenses. No, time has taught him that people saw what they wanted to see, so, he continued.

"Kuroba, wanna go to the movies?"

"Kaito-san can you show me your new magic trick? The one with the burning flower."

"Kaito-sama can you help me with my studies?"

"Yo Kuroba, let's go to the arcade!"

Kaito smiled brightly at those surrounding him, preparing to give excuses and fake apologies to the best of his ability. However, before he could utter a single word, a loud slam drew the attention of everyone in the room.

Kaito turned to see slim hands holding a rather thick and heavy looking book closed. The owner of those hands who harshly shut the book, interrupting the lively chatter around Kaito was none other than the school's ice prince.

Yes, while Kaito was the prince charming of the school, there was another held the opposite title, one who possessed the same face.

Kudo Shinichi.

Kudo Shinichi was the school's unrivaled ice prince. There was no denying the grace and icy coolness he possessed. His calm and serious sapphire eyes pierced through people and froze them on the spot. His beauty and cold demeanor led to the nickname of the Ice Prince. He held the highest grades in every class (with Kaito a close second) but he tolerated almost no human interactions. A boy who once asked to copy his homework was rumored to have cried for weeks afterwards. And now, the ice prince had directed his frosty gaze towards them.

"Will you shut it. You're making a racket. People cannot concentrate," Shinichi stated bluntly, blue eyes deadly as the surveyed the crowd around Kaito. Kaito watched dumbfounded as his classmates stiffened. Whispers similar to those of, "oh crap, kudo's here," erupted through the crowd before they all simultaneously nodded and ran from the classroom like their lives depended on it.

Shinichi turned towards Kaito and he slammed his poker face down in the face of the frosty gaze. Then, the unexpected happened.

Shinichi smiled.

It was a small smile, barely a twitch, the corners of his mouth lifted briefly before it disappeared but, it was still a smile and Kaito would swear on his life that he saw it.

Shinichi turned away from him and headed out the door. He turned his head backwards to look at Kaito and lazily said, "You know, you can just reject them if you want. Be yourself. No one can fault you for that," there was a pause as Shinichi turned and headed out the door, calling out behind him, "Oh, and don't jump out of the window. This is the third floor and there are rose bushes underneath."

Kaito slumped against the wall by his desk, eyes wide and hands trembling. For the first time, for the first damn time in years, someone saw through his poker face. Kaito thought back to that small, delicate smile and the steely, deep blue eyes.

Just who in the world was Kudo Shinichi.

Kaito felt his own face stretch into a Cheshire cat grin, well, he was going to find out.

* * *

Hours later, as Kaito was getting ready to sleep, he realized, _Kudo Shinichi helped him get away from the crowd of chattering students. For the first time in years, Kaito went straight home without interruptions._

* * *

The door to the rooftop of the school opened soundlessly as Kaito peeked outside in an effort to find a quiet place to eat lunch. His violet eyes widened as he noticed the figure of the ice prince laying on the roof, by the fence, face turned towards the clouds, eyes closed as the soft wind blew through his hair. Smiling, a genuine smile this time, Kaito went to sit by his classmate intent on thanking him for the previous day's events. He had another surprise when he neared the blue-eyed boy. Kudo Shinichi was asleep. Kaito sat down by the sleeping teen automatically, unblinkingly. A small smile played on his lips as he noticed the softened features of the so-called ice prince. It was funny, in sleep, Kudo Shinichi looked nothing like the cold-hearted jerk he was toted as. His sleeping face highlighted his soft features, pink lips, and pale, milky skin, and dark lashes. Unconsciously, Kaito leaned forward to get a better look at the boy. However, in his effort to get a better look he accidentally brushed his arm against the other's hand. Ocean blue eyes sprung open as the owner awoke. Kaito jerked back, startled. Wow, he did not realize how big the other's eyes were. And wow, he was being creepy wasn't he. Kaito blushed a deep red and stuttered as blue eyes zoomed in on him.

"Umm- I- uh- I was- uhhh that was- ah—yes. Hi," he finished smoothly.

Kaito flinched and shut his eyes, anticipating being on the receiving end of one of the other's famous verbal lashings.

Nothing happened.

Kaito slowly cracked one eye open to see a sleepy Shinichi staring at him with wide eyes, head tilted like a puppy, one hand coming up to rub at his right eye. Kaito gaped.

This was Kudo-freaking-Shinichi and he looked like a damn puppy.

Kaito found his blush receding into a light pink as he watched Shinichi slowly wake up and regain his senses. A small part of his brain, probably the sane part, noted that he should run before the other fully woke up and, um, murdered him?

He ignored it. (Sanity was for the weak anyways)

* * *

Shinichi yawned, stretching a bit as he came back from the world of the dead.

"Damn," he mumbled, "shouldn't have stayed up all night to read again…"

Wait.

Didn't he hear something? Was that just him. He was sure her felt something...

"Ano...,"Kaito trailed off uncertainly.

Shinichi stiffened, surprised by the unexpected presence. He turned, startled to see the teen who always wore a poker face sitting near him staring like an idiot.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kuroba-san?"

* * *

 **Yup I'm ending it here for the day. I know where I want the plot to go but I'm iffy on the writing of it so this might take awhile.**

 **This was supposed to be a short one-shotttttttttt... how did I end up here. Oh yea, I thought they needed more time to open up to each other... sighs**

 **anyways...**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS**

 **I hope you enjoyed this so far!**

 **See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know its been a lonngggggggg time since I've written but I was motivated by some of the reviews I got. I honestly thought this story was forgotten so thanks to everyone who is still reading and putting up with my procrastination. Hopefully, Ill get more chapters out as well since now I have a more developed plot line for this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own detective conan.**

 **Warning: ooc (but for a reason, soon, you shall see)**

 **Since its been so long, the style might have changed but, bear with me! Without further ado, chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Chapter** **2**

Shinichi leaned against an obnoxiously neon orange colored pillar and contemplated how the hell his life lead to this exact point as he stared unseeingly into the ocular migraine inducing, rapidly flashing lights of the arcade he was currently standing in.

No, seriously.

All he had wanted for his life was a never ending pile of books, some coffee, and a comfy chair. No drama, no fake smiles, and most importantly, no eardrum murdering, blindness inducing arcades. Yet, here he was. With the most popular guy in school? Uh, maybe? The screaming fan girls sure thought so, but Shinichi never was one to pay attention to fads and gossip. Perhaps a more accurate description of his messy haired companion would be the guy who was fake. Like seriously, fake.

Speaking of, Shinichi scanned the dim arcade for said companion, sharp eyes quickly resting on the messy haired, gakuran clad teen… who was apparently playing an intense game of Dance Revolution. Damn, he wasn't easy to impress (living with famous parents did that to you), but, wow, that boy can move. _Was it even possible to be that flexible?!_ Shinichi had serious doubts about the bones in the other's body. Shaking his head to clear the strange thoughts, Shinichi focused on his earlier dilemma: how he got here and why was he even staying?

It had started off simple enough, in his opinion, which is to say not simple at all considering he woke up from his brief nap to the other, startlingly close, frozen like a statue and gaping like a fish. Shinichi has the distinct impression that the other boy was praying that he somehow would be invisible if he didn't move, judging by the wild panic in his violet eyes. And as if that wasn't enough, seconds later, rumbling akin to an earthquake sounded as an entire school worth of students (oh, how wished he was exaggerating) trampled each other in an attempt to climb the stairs that lead to the roof he was currently sitting on in hopes of finding their idol, calling out various iterations of "Kuroba-san" and "Kaito-sama". Yeah, not the best awaking he had ever had but surprisingly not the worst either. He'd give it a solid seven on a scale of 1 to 10 of worst awakenings.

Seeing the resigned dread on the other's face was what caused him to impulsively pull the other onto the emergency stairwell, away from the crowd that burst onto the rooftop. Seeing anything other than that infuriatingly cheerful and _fake_ smile had prompted him to _move,_ but he had fully expected the two to part ways after reaching the ground seeing as they had never really spoken to each other before. Hence, his confusion when the other bodily dragged him off campus, ignoring his protests that they still had class, to an obscure arcade in the hidden backstreets of Ekoda. They, Kuroba and him, that is, weren't friends. Heck, they weren't even casual acquaintances! So why were they here? And why couldn't he bring himself to leave?

Kaito hadn't meant to drag the school's most intimidating and debatably, the hottest (he clearly thought so, but unfortunately most of the general population is pretty blind), guy into a shady arcade situated on the edges of Ekoda, but what could he say, he was just impulsive! Sacrificing his perfect score combo, Kaito discreetly turned his head to eye said scary guy and attempt to gauge the other's thoughts. He frowned. While he didn't expect the ice prince to enjoy such a rowdy arcade, he didn't think that slightly maniacal, suicidal expression was really warranted! Sure, the building looked like it was painted by a toddler throwing buckets of neon and black paint and it smells slightly of disappointment and preteen antiperspirant, it was still one of his favorite places. It was fairly cheap, had a wide variety of games, and best of all, no one at school knew it existed!

Sighing, Kaito moved away from the game to join the other teen by the pillar. Perhaps there was another game here that might interest his companion since he did bring the other here on a whim, it was his duty to make sure the other enjoyed it! Pasting on a grin, Kaito bounded toward the scowling teen. He would find out who Kudo Shinichi was and make him smile again if it was the last thing he ever did! No one can resist a determined Kuroba.

Sidling up to the other teen, Kaito commented and grinned, "I challenge you to a showdown! The person who gets the highest score buys the other lunch. It's only fair since you made me skip lunch."

Shinichi snorted, "How is that fair considering. One, you visit this place more often than I do and, in turn, know the games better. And two, I didn't make you skip lunch, your rabid fans did."

Kaito beamed, delighted at the (somewhat) positive reaction, "It's fair because you get to choose the game. Duh!" He counted it as a win when Shinichi just shrugged and moved to a nearby zombie shooting game.

 **...**

"How? Just how?!," Kaito bemoaned as his character was, once again, sacrificed to the zombie hoard, "How are you so damn good at this game? Are you sure that you've never played before? I swear I've played every day for the past 2 years!"

"Two years? Wow, Kuroba-san, you should really be better at this then," Shinichi stated in a mock serious manner, as if he was really contemplating why Kaito was so bad at the game. The teen in question stared at his companion, awed by the twinkling spark of mischief within the eyes of the other. He could see the minute twitches in the others expression, as if he was holding back a smirk.

 _Well,_ Kaito thought, _if that is what is under Kudo Shinichi's icy exterior, I am definitely getting to the bottom of this!_ Grinning, he held up his arms in surrender before dragging Shinichi to the next game.

…

Squinting as he made his way out of the dark arcade and into the sunny streets, Kaito stretched and peered at his companion, "Soooo, when are you going to pay for my meal?" He questioned smugly. _Who would have thought the Kudo Shinichi sucked at all games that didn't involve shooting, soccer, and driving_.

As Shinichi opened his mouth to reply, the shrill ringing of a mobile phone interrupted them. Quietly excusing himself, Shinichi moved to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I'm actually near there, right now. Really, three? Okay, I'll head there now."

"Yes, I will. Bye."

Hanging up, Shinichi turned to the other teen, "Sorry, something came up. I'll treat you to food some other time. Bye, Kuroba-san. See you at school tomorrow." before running off.

"Wai-" Kaito called, but the other was already out of sight. He sighed. Well, even if he never really got Shinichi to open up in the end, today wasn't a total failure. He avoided his fans, played some good games, and got a bit closer to the ice prince. _I can't let my work go to waste. I'll attack again tomorrow. He better not forget his promise for lunch!_

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fumbling to close his locker as he yawned, Shinichi tripped into his shoes and headed towards the front gates of the school. The day was finally over and he wanted nothing more than to just fall into bed and spend the next several hours in blissful unconsciousness. He had pulled an all-nighter trying to finish up his work following yesterday's incidents and forgotten to bring his beloved thermos of coffee before rushing to class. Deprived of coffee, he wanted nothing more than to skip class but he had promised his parents that he wouldn't let his ...hobby... affect his schoolwork. It didn't stop him from wanting to just walk out when their math teacher decided to review derivatives for the third time this week though. It was times like these that he wished he still attended Teitan High and didn't have to ride a train to get to school so he could get home faster. Lost in his thoughts, Shinichi startled and tensed when an arm wrapped around his neck and someone's body pressed on to his back.

"Shin-chan~," Kaito cried into his ear. "You better not have forgotten your promise to treat me to food!" he exclaimed.

Groaning internally at his bright-eyed classmate, Shinichi ducked out of the other's grip. "Kuroba-san," he greeted cordially, emphasizing the honorifics. "I do not remember giving you permission to call me by my first name, let alone that horrific abomination of a nickname," he deadpanned, walking faster in hopes that the other teen would take the hint and leave him alone. Kaito grinned, unrepentant, "Fine. Kudo-kun it is then. For now at least~. You still promised me food though."

Shinichi rolled his eyes at the casual appellation but ignored it. It was better than his mother's nickname at the very least. "I promised you food but I didn't say it would be today."

Kaito pouted, "But I wanted to hang out with you today! Come on, I just found this great cafe and I think you'll like it!" Without waiting for a response, he grabbed the other by the arm and dragged him toward the opposite direction of the train station. Shinichi reluctantly followed in a bid to keep his arm from dislocating, silently mourning his lost plans for sleep.

Sensing that the other had given up on fighting him, Kaito released his grip and moved to walk by Shinichi's side. He chattered a mile per minute, excited at the prospect of becoming friends(?) with Ekoda's "Ice Prince".

Kaito dragged him to the edge of town to a quiet cafe with a blooming rose garden surrounding it. He had loved it from the second he laid his eyes on it and hoped the other would appreciate the quiet, welcoming atmosphere. Sensing the other's halted movements, Kaito turned to Shinichi, a question on his lips. His question never left his mouth as he stared. The blue-eyed teen was smiling serenely at the fairy tale-like garden. Kaito watched him, mesmerized by the soft upturn of his lips and wide eyes. The image of Kudo-kun in the soft sunlight, surrounded by roses sharply contrasted with the Kudo Shinichi he saw in school: all cold indifference and narrowed eyes. But, a part of his brain distantly noted, no less beautiful. It seemed almost like an undeniable fact that Kudo Shinichi would always be a hundred types of beautiful.

"Uh" Kaito stated coherently, effectively shattering the moment. Shinichi turned to look him, and Kaito quickly turned away, stuttering out, "We- w-we should - we should head inside," before swiftly heading woodenly toward the door. He hoped that the other didn't notice his staring. Oh god, Kaito thought he was _not_ ogling Kudo Shinichi! Even if he did seem, uh, very, very pretty… Nope. Not going there.

Kaito slapped his cheeks quickly, startling Shinichi. Pink-cheeked and grinning cheerfully at the other, Kaito pulled open the door and gave a mockingly gentleman-like bow, "After you, Kudo-kun," he declared grandly.

Snorting at the other's antics, Shinichi moved past the messy-haired teen and into the cafe. Settling into a seat by the large windows looking into the street, Shinichi hesitantly offered Kaito a small smile, hoping that it would reassure the other that he liked his cafe choice and calm the fidgeting teen down.

Kaito, on the other hand, was trying very hard not to spontaneously combust on the spot because oh god, Kudo Shinichi was smiling at him. _The Kudo Shinichi._ Sure, it was his goal to see the other smile once again and maybe get to know him but, boy, was he not prepared to see that smile again. (That didn't stop him from wanting to see it again - maybe even for the rest of his life; but judging from his heart rate, he probably didn't have long to live. At least he would die happy.) The sound of someone clearing their throat startled him out of his thoughts. Finally, focusing on somewhere away from that beautiful smile, Kaito noticed a cute waitress looking hesitantly at him.

"May I get your order?" she repeated.

Kaito smiled brightly, his poker face taking center stage as he pulled out a pink rose, "My apologies for my inattention, Miss. Can I get a chocolate parfait?"

The girl blushed, shyly taking the rose from his grasp, "S-Sure. Right away," before bowing quickly and walking briskly away.

Turning to his current companion, Kaito noticed that some of the light disappeared from his eyes. It wasn't a big difference and he was sure other people wouldn't have noticed but other people had not spent their entire lives cultivating the perfect poker face. As such, he asked his companion, "Kudo-kun, is there anything wrong?"

Shinichi's eyes darted toward the door for a brief second before looking over at the magician, "Nothing," he answered serenely, "I was just thinking about how unsurprising it is that you're a fan of chocolate."

Kaito frowned internally, having recognized the other's poker face had appeared but decided against pursuing that line of questioning. It would not do to chase the other away before even becoming friends with him. Kaito pouted, "And what does that mean? Do I seem like a chocoholic to you?"

Shinichi shrugged and placed his elbow on his table, resting his face on his hand, "I wasn't going to say that you were but now that you mention it, you do. I mean, I figured that you probably needed some sugar to deal with everything you do at school. Helping out the student council, giving magic shows, and dealing with your fans, and all that. Not to mention, you're a student who's almost at the top of their class at that. You probably don't get much sleep, but you're still cheerful all the time. So you probably consume either chocolate or coffee or both. But you don't strike me as a coffee person so chocolate was my next guess. That and also, you seem really happy when you bring chocolate to school. Not as happy when you receive it during Valentine's but I believe that has more to do with dealing with the feelings behind it than the actual chocolate."

Kaito gaped, stunned by the amount of information about him that the other noticed, especially about him not being happy about the homei chocolate that he had to reject every year.

Shinichi paused, running through what he just said in his head. Shit, he started babbling about his deductions again and probably freaked the other out. A voice that sounded irritatingly like Sonoko's rang out in his head, telling him that this was why he couldn't make friends. His depressing thoughts were cut off, however, by the other.

"You were watching me?" Kaito said incredulously. He thought that the icy teen regarded Kaito as a nuisance, yet the other was paying such close attention to him.

Shinichi blushed, looking away, "Don't be stupid. I'm just observant. That's all. Plus, you are very famous if you don't already realize," he drawled sarcastically, hoping the other didn't notice the slight tremble in his voice, "it would be weirder if I didn't notice you."

Kaito grinned. He was closer to being friends with the blue-eyed teen than he thought, given that the other basically admitted that he noticed him. Once again Kudo-kun managed to see past his poker face and he couldn't help but to me more and more enthralled with the other. "Sure~ whatever you say," he singsonged, causing the other to scowl at him.

"Our food is arriving," Shinichi stated gruffly, making no effort to hide his blatant change of topic, narrowed eyes daring the grinning teen to continue.

Kaito obliged, choosing to drop the current topic (though he would most definitely be thinking about it later) and focused on the waitress, who was indeed bringing their food.

"Here you go!" She cheerfully announced, "A chocolate parfait and a slice of lemon pie. Enjoy!"

Digging into his dessert of chocolate heaven, Kaito made a mental note that the other liked lemon pie. After all, it wouldn't do if Kudo-kun was the only one to know things about him when he knew basically nothing about the other.

They ate in comfortable silence, listening to the soft piano music in the background. Kaito vaguely heard the bell ringing, signaling the entry of another patron, as he focused on not missing his mouth while discreetly watching Shinichi eat his pie. The new patrons settled into a table behind theirs, talking adamantly about some mysterious detective.

"I bet he's handsome. I wish the newspapers would get a clear shot of what he looks like under his hat and without those glasses!"

"Eh! No way," the other replied, "He's probably horribly ugly. That's why he hides his face from the public."

"Or he could just be shy! There's no way someone that smart is _not_ extremely hot. Conan-sama solved a triple homicide yesterday and in less than a day too!"

"You don't have to be good looking to be smart though. That's just your bias talking because you want to date your dream guy."

The other girl stuck her tongue out at her friend, "Well I can still hope can't I! As long as we don't know what he looks like I'm going to say he's handsome!"

Kaito tuned out of the boring conversation, glancing around the cafe before looking at his companion again. He frowned at the stiffness in the other's frame. "Is something wrong?" He questioned.

Shinichi coughed, quickly pushing the half-eaten pie away and grabbing a couple of bills, not really looking to see how much he took out. Placing them on the table, Shinichi thanked the other for inviting him out and said something about having homework, almost tripping as he rushed out the door, ignoring the way the other called his name confusedly. Shit, that was probably not the most subtle thing he ever did, but he panicked. Hopefully, Kuroba-kun wouldn't connect the dots.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for my long ass breaks...**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read (and continue to do so), favorited, followed, and reviewed. You all are the reason I feel guilty each day I don't right (That's a good thing lol!)**

 **Have a good day!**


End file.
